


[FanVidthing]Believer

by SDSlanderson



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: a fan vid about the hunter and the vampire fighting togetherbecause I have a mighty need to see them cooperate





	[FanVidthing]Believer

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post with more pics](http://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/177049115167/amvvampyr-believer-made-a-vid-because-i)

* * *

 

\---------------

The setting is Human!McCullum and somewhat Pacifist Reid 

\---------------

some pics in the AMV

 

 

\--------------

-END-


End file.
